


A Distant Ray of Light

by ProPinkist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kija is the best big brother, Past 100+ Spoilers, sweet cinnamon roll, yay more creative titles...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kija has a very special dream that night, of a red star and a certain golden haired boy. He knows that he has to tell him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distant Ray of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'll be putting up one a day. This is yet another scene I wish would happen, as it'd just be so sweet. I got lucky in that there are already fics about Shin-ah and Jae-ha remembering, but not Kija. He's my absolute favorite, so I had to do this. Usual extreme sappiness here. I referenced the last fic briefly, just because this happens the morning after, but you don't have to read that one.

Kija had never had a dream stay so vivid in his mind after waking up until that morning.

The idea that he would only just now remember such a special event in his life, after the revelations yesterday... was a little freaky, if he was honest with himself. But at the same time, he was glad about it, and he felt a little guilty it took him even this long to remember. It was ridiculous to feel that way, he knew; he was very young at the time, and no one remembers a stranger they met for a few minutes that many years ago, no matter how mysterious and interesting they were. But Kija still couldn’t help but think how happy it would have made that certain mysterious person had he remembered, and had brought it up. After yesterday, he had assumed that the reason he always felt nostalgic around him was because of the orginal White Dragon’s blood inside of him recognizing the Yellow Dragon, or something of the sort. But now he knew the real reason was much more simple.

Determinedly, he decided that as soon as he could, before the group moved on, he would find a way to have a few minutes alone with Zeno so that he could tell him what he had remembered.

_You fool, if you’d remembered already, you just could have told him last night! You had plenty of time alone with him then!_ he mused bitterly.

Fortunately, luck was on his side. After breakfast, everyone was sent off to find food for the days’ journey, and Kija took the liberty of offering to be Zeno’s partner. If Zeno noticed how urgent Kija seemed in wanting to go with him, he didn’t say anything; he just grinned and accepted his company right away.

Not more than a few minutes into their walk, Kija’s suspicions were confirmed when Zeno turned around to face him, still walking backwards, and said “So, did you want to talk to Zeno about something?” He smiled, and Kija put on his “you got me” face. He seemed to be able to tell that this was important, even though they had just talked the night before.

“Actually, yes,” he began slowly. “But maybe we should walk side by side instead; you’re about to run into - “ He was too late, however, and Zeno crashed into a tree next to the path from which he had veered off from by accident.

“Oops,” Zeno said bashfully from the ground, rubbing his head. It reminded Kija of how he had noticed earlier that Zeno wasn’t wearing his necklace any more, and instead, Yona was. She must have gone to see him sometime in the night, since he knew he still had it when they all went to sleep... For a moment, he wondered what they talked about that led up to him giving Yona his necklace, but quickly put it out of his mind.

“Are you okay?” Kija asked, chuckling a little. He reached out to help Zeno up, then quickly realized which hand he had offered and put out his other one instead. “Either one would be fine,” Zeno laughed, but he accepted his left hand.

“I wouldn’t want to send you flying, though,” Kija replied, laughing again. For a moment, Zeno smiled in a way that looked as if he was remembering something, but then it was over. Once they were back on the road, Zeno asked again.

“So, what is it?”

Kija smiled, the memory of his dream giving him that warm feeling again. “Well... last night, I had this dream. I was young, probably about six or seven... and I met someone. After I finished bathing in the secluded place I always did back then, I climbed to the top of my favorite tree... but someone was already there. He pointed towards the bright red star in the dawn sky, and called it our “ray of light”, and said it would guide us. And I felt such a strange, but warm, feeling from both the star... and that person. And then, I was called away by the villagers, and he disappeared...”

Zeno had stopped walking not far into Kija’s story, and when he turned to look at him, there was a look of shock on his face. But after a few moments, it quickly changed into a look of happiness, and there was the beginning of tears in his eyes. “That’s... you... you know?”

Kija, without hesitating, stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Zeno, hugging him tightly. “I knew you. I knew you from so long ago... not just as the original dragon... and I _only now remembered_.” He began to cry a little himself, unable to hold it together. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even know until now, I’m _so_ sorry, Zeno. ...But also, I’m grateful. It was only for a few moments, and not much even happened... but it was magical. To know that you came to see me back then, even knowing I wouldn’t be who you wanted me to be, and treated me so kindly... it makes me so happy. So thank you.”

Zeno laughed happily, reaching up to hold onto Kija’s dragon hand. “It was magical for Zeno too. Zeno wanted to know what the newest dragons were like, to maybe help guide them towards the new King Hiryuu... and I was happy to be able to meet you, as well as Shin-ah and Jae-ha.”

_The new king... So then..._ It suddenly all made sense. _At that moment, Yona was being born. I didn’t even know it at the time, but I witnessed something truly special. It’s only fair the sky would shine such a brilliant red for her._ The thought made him feel warm inside.

Then he realized what else Zeno had said.

“You went to visit the others as well?” Kija asked, pulling back and looking at Zeno with wide eyes. It made sense, of course, for him to visit all of them and not just him. He shoved down the tiny feeling of jealousy in the back of his mind. _Really, Kija? It’s nothing to be jealous about, for goodness’ sake!_

“Yes,” Zeno nodded, looking down a little sadly. “Shin-ah was terribly lonely, Zeno could tell. I gave him a toy, but I knew it was not enough. He was younger even than you, so he definitely could not remember. Jae-ha was asleep, and they had him chained up... Zeno gave him his cloak though, in hopes that it would warm him up a little.”

Kija grew pained at that. Although Jae-ha had never told them about his past, it was likely that if he had run away to join the pirates that his life before had not been pleasant, and so Kija was always guilty in believing that he was the most well-off of the dragons. But hearing Zeno speak of it firsthand truly made it clear.

“But Zeno is very happy to hear you remember him!” Zeno grinned, back to his happy self. “Hopefully we can keep getting to know each other even more, what do you say?” He held out his hand.

Kija smiled and shook it, this time using his right hand, which made Zeno visibly happy.

“I would like that very much, brother.”

He knew he could never replace the original White Dragon in Zeno’s heart... but he would still try to be someone special to him in his own way.


End file.
